Sei's fate
by Azuresapphire15
Summary: A character named Sei Shou meets sora and the rest, what happens next? unknown pairings, so it'll be exiting for meeeee to! ;
1. Chapter 1

Sei's Fate; chapter 1; Entrance.

Hi, I've been in the past yaoi stories created by Azuresapphire15 on DeviantArt. Some may know me as Sky Kuruita, others will know me as Sei Shou. I wield both of these Identities, but for this yaoi, I shall use the name Sei Shou. Thank you for your time and understanding, I hope I have not caused you much of an inconvenience, and please enjoy! ^_^ Signed;

Sei Shou.

Hi, I'm Sei. I'm here on a mission from my higher ups. My higher ups are everything to me, they mean SO much to me that I'd do ANYTHING for them. There's me; Sei, my partner; Blade, and my opposite; Kito. Blade is the main boss, but the deciding gets done by Kito, I'm gonna stop there for today though, this could last until next week. I have powers that none can even CLOSE to match. I am not a human. I am not a Devil. I am not an Angel. I am not a God. I am not a Demon. I...am a Pure; a being that absolute control of...well.....All, really. I'm 14, I have longish, _Really_ dark brown hair, with dark-electric-blue streaks, I'm about 5ft 9 inches, I think....I've never measured..... but I've been told I'm wrong before, so don't pay attention to that. I'm quite slim, but with a lot of muscle, but not so much that I'd lose my adorable, super-cute, cuddly, ukeish look. (He's different in this yaoi, but for a good reason) ⌠This mission is to be the guardian of Sora Tenshi, I will move in, ask for help, and become friends with him; slowly gaining his trust, then after a while, try to take the relationship to the next level. Of course, I'll be giving.....unintentional suggestions, then I am to start living with him, until the last day of importance to him. "Was that okay?" I ask Blade, my partner, and Kito, nervously smiling, and hoping I've done alright. "Congratulations, you seem to understand the entire mission perfectly, we're going to miss you, so try to be careful, so that we'll meet again someday." Replies Blade, keeping her smile, even though tears are running down her face like a river. "Sure, I'll be back before you know it." I smile, hugging her, Kito, and then jumping into my portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Sei's Fate; Chapter 2; Meeting an Angel "Rrrr", I shiver. Going through these portals always makes me shiver, it's always so cold. They said I'd get used to it....huh, yeah-right! I step out of the portal to see that my non-existence is still on, so I turn it off. Right, now's the time to meet him, I hope he's cute! *Chime-Chime* (Doorbell) "Hello?, how can I....wow.....how can I help you, please come in!"A REALLY!!!!!!-cute Spiky-haired-Brunette, a bit taller than me, with angelic body, especially his face, with such amazing blue eyes, and takeable perfect lips; forming his all-melting smile (The main character of the Kingdom hearts games) says, pulling me into his apartment, his amazingly soft hands gripping mine. "Are you Sora?" I ask, hoping with all my might that he is. "Yeah, I'm Sora the keyblade master, so tell me what's up?" He asks, seriously taking interest in me. I can see and sense the attraction he has to me, it won't even be as hard as EASY; to sexually tease this beautiful brunette. "Well, I've kinda ended up in the same situation as you, except without anything to my name. A weirdly dressed Redhead and a weirdly dressed Silverhead said to me that you'd be the guy to come to for help." I whimper, crying, and running over to hug him, holding him tightly so that it looks normal, but at the same time; rubbing our cocks together. "Mmn....d-d-d-did they now,? They must have been them. .....I tell you what, If you're an orphan, I'll take you in, I sense the power you have, and I need that power, but not only for that reason, b-b-but als-s-so because I wanna be friends with you." He stutters, trying not to moan. I suddenly move and our cocks move with us, causing pleasure too intense to stifle. "Mmnghhh!!!"He moans as he falls, landing ontop of me. "Umm....Sora?.....are you okay?" I ask in fake concern.  
"Sorry, ...erm." "Sei..*Sniff*""Sei, huh?...nice name!" He smiles at me.  
"Damn he's so innocent!" *laughs*  
"Did I miss something?" "n-no not really, just remembering....my friend...." I turn silent and look at the floor.  
"Note-to-self, don't ask about friends. *Laughs*" "Oh ,ha-ha! You're a comedian now?" I laugh.  
"What did the salt say to the sugar?, ...you're sweet! Ha-ha!, oh-oh-oh, what did the salt say to the pepper?- Unenthusiastically: "Ooooo, spicy, I get it you're not a comedian *Laughs*" "What?!, I thought I was quite funny! *laughs*" "Mmn, definitely." "Definitely?" "I will fight by you as of now, I kinda-" "Get down!"he grabs me and we landon the floor again, not a second before a keyblade whizzes past where our heads just were.  
"Thanx, I owe ya one!" I say, pulling out my blades. One shaped like Siax's weapon, but more like a sword, almost see-through, but with a hint of blue. The other, like the Lions heart-keyblade, but with its edge made of sharp "powerful keyblade" parts. The first infused with the power of all wind, the second infused with all: heart, valor, trust, and care.  
I raise my right hand, and then bring it down swiftly, sending sharp Windblades at my enemy.  
"Whoa!, careful! Just testing your reflexes. To live on this island, you've gotta be able to take care of yourself" "Aren't you Riku?, I'm gonna give you a warning. Don't. Ever. Attack me. Again. Or you might die. You see, I have a power that feeds on anger, so it might go wild if you get me angry...." "Ok, I'll take a note of that....in case Sora decides he wants to be funny *Laughs*" "Huh?" We askin unison. "In due time." "Aww Riku!, quit using words I don't know!" "Sorry, Sora!" he laughs, pulling a Riku-smile, and in return getting a "impression of Riku's smile" smile. "Ok, I deserved that" He laughs. Soon we were on the floor of sora's games room, playing Nazi-Zombies on Call Of Duty 4, world at war or one of em via X-box-Live. Riku's beating the shit out of "Waterlord-Blonde who I can only guess is demyx, (he fits the file perfectly) through the microphone for running around in circles and screaming like a girl, while Riku's having an Emo-chat with Dead-And-Bored: Zixon. As soon as we open the door and the random chest, a guy called "Your-Hot-Hellfire-; : Axel jumpsin. "Hey, Axel!," Sora shouts,happy to see The perv-lord. (I know, there can only be 4 players, but Im writing this, and I'm _ONE CRAZY GIRL!)_"Hey!, who's Tenshi-baby.?" "Oh, that's my new foster son, he's only 1 year younger than me, but.....eh?" "S-s-s-s-s-son!!!!!?????" "Yes Axel, son." "Nice to meetcha, Axy!" "Axy........I like him!" "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" we laugh, at Axel's immediate change of opinion, "Ok!, signing off, I'm coming over to meet him." Axel, said, a moment before a message appeared at the top-right of the screen, saying Your-Hot-Hellfire has left your X-box Live party. "So he's coming over?, what's he like?" I ask, rebuilding a barrier after shooting a zombie in the chest with a shotgun, sending it flying.  
"He's Axel, you'll find out soon." he smirked. I hadn't read Axel's file, _man_ was I gonna regret that.


End file.
